This invention relates to new and useful improvements in rotary internal combustion engines, and more specifically, to the simple and efficient phasing thereof with a strong, durable mechanism.
In explosive engines of the rotary type it is the universal experience that gear and crank phasing of the engine is highly objectionable, as it is difficult or impossible to so construct and arrange the gears and cranks as to enable them to withstand the excessive shocks to which they are subjected by the sudden impulses imparted to the mechanism by the explosive character of the motive power. Moreover, it is disadvantageous to support any part of the phasing mechanism in independent bearings which are out of line with the common axis of the piston chamber and the driven power output member. Most rotary internal combustion engines are open to objections of this type.
This invention eliminates the above cited problem by eliminating non-axial gear and crank mechanisms, replacing them instead with a coaxial cam phasing system which is strong and durable, yet simple and efficient.